The Boy With The Onyx Hair
by ChikaneUchiha666
Summary: Summary inside fict rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody i haven't written in a long time and i hope you enjoy reading this. i got the idea for this story from a dream i had and i just had to shair it with every one ^^. i'm open to criticism, because i want this story to be good. i know I'm not the best at spelling and i appologize. i also wanted to change it up because it seems that Kagome always goes to the Naruto world and i thought, why not have her love interest come to her. well anyway on with the story!

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto if I did I would be one rich gal.

Summary: After a heated argument with Inuyasha, Kagome goes home. On her way to the well she finds a certain dark haired Uchiha passed out and covered in blood. She takes him back to Kaede's village to be healed. When Sasuke wakes up he has no memory of how he got there, or his past. Kagome offers for him to travel with their group (much to Inuyasha's dislike) until he regains his memory, but along the way will there be romance or tragedy?  
-

Chapter One: The boy with the onyx hair

Birds chirping, clean air, stars as bright as the sun. All is perfect in this world...

"Inuyasha! Sit Boy!"(BOOM)... Well almost anyway.

"WHAT THE FUCK KAGOME! I TOLD YOU, YOU ARE NOT GOING HOME YOU HAVE SHARDS TO FIND!"

"AND I TOLD YOU THAT YOU DIDN'T OWN ME IDIOT! I NEED TO STOP HOME TO GET SUPPLIES." Kagome weeped, "plus this may be the last time i see my family before the last battle." she looked down sadly. In a way Kagome didn't want the battle to happen, she knew she wasn't that strong but it was her fault the Jewel broke in the first place.

Inuyasha calmed down alittle, he never knew what its like to have a family but he looked at Kagome's family as his own.

"Yeah ok, go home, but bring back some ramen!" Inuyasha yelled before jumping in a tree

Kagome squealed happily and ran to say goodbye to Sango, Miroku, and everyone else.  
-

Kagome had finished packing away her clothing. After a year of traveling in the past she had changed her school uniform for a pair of jean capris and a black tank-top with black sneakers, she would tie her black hair up so it wouldn't fly into her ocean blue eyes when she was fighting. It was much easier to travil this way. seemed like less bad guys tried to kidnape her after that. She said goodbye to everyone and started toward the well.

About 15 minuets after she started, she saw what looked like a young man about her age. He was passed out, and covered in blood. Kagome ran to him and was able to get his black cloak off. She took in his appearance. He wears a white long sleeved karate Gi that looked to be open enough to show his chest, which proved to be easier to get to the gash on his chest. He was also wearing black kung fu trousers and what looked like ninja shoes. His hair was midnight black, with pale skin. But right now Kagome was more worried about this man wounds, they were gushing blood and it was a miracle this guy was alive with how much blood he had lost. Kagome dug in he large backpack for her first aid kit to fish out the reminder of gauz and what ever was left. he grunted painfully as she cleaned gash with rubbing alcohol, she then took a needle, sterilized it and found the thread used for stiches and started sewing the gash. The man's eyes shot open, he grabbed Kagome's wrist as his scream ripped through the forest.  
-

A piercing scream was heard all the way to Kaede's village.

"What the hell was that?" yelled Inuyasha

"I don't know, but it came from where Kagome went," Sango said while she ran to get her giant boomerang. She ran back as fast as she could run with Miroku's staff

"Shippo stay here with Kaede this could be dangerous." Miroku told the kit as he hopped oh Kirara's back with Sango.

Shippo nodded and jumped on Kaede's shoulder as the adults ran to where they heard the scream -

Kagome uses as much strength as she could to keep the stranger down, he was still holding onto her wrist while thrashing about the whole time while screaming out.

"Please Mr. I need to close your wound." she cupped his face and made him look at her. "please calm down i promise this will be over soon."  
Slowly the man loosened his grip on her. Kagome used that as her cue to finish what she started. The man grunted and gripped the long gras so hard his knuckles were turning white. After a long 10 minutes she had finished sewing the gash. the man was breathing heavily, probably because of the pain. She was putting her things away when the man decided to talk.

"Who are you?"

Kagome looked to the man and smiled sweetly.

"My name is Kagome, what's your name."

the man looked at her for a while like he seemed to be thinking it over.

"It's ok you don't have to..."

"Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha"

Kagome blinked

"Well Sasuke it's nice to meet you." she shook his hand softly

"Likewise."

"What happened to you Sasuke?"

She helped him up, having his arm wrap around her shoulders as she started walking to Kaede's she new he would be safe there.

Sasuke frowned, he couldn't remember anything that happened to him other than his name.

"I don't remember anything."

"Oh I'm sorry." she looked ahead to make sure they were going the right way. "I'm taking you to a village near by, my friend Kaede will look at your wound and give you some herbs to be sure you don't get an infection."

Sasuke looked at Kagome, fore she really was a strange girl. Though he was grateful for her saving his life but even though he could remember nothing i was sure he probly wouldn't do the same for anyone. His vision started to blur again. Sasuke passed out, faintly hearing voices that did not belong to the young woman carrying him.

(2 hours later)

Sasuke woke up slowly, trying to focus on what was going on. He could hear voices one of which was Kagome, she seemed to be arguing with someone. The topic was about him.

"We don't need him, GET RID OF HIM!"

"INUYASHA HE'S BEEN HURT I'M NOT GOING TO JUST LEAVE HIM OUT THERE!"

"I agree with Kagome Inuyasha, we can't leave some one who's hurt. plus Inuyasha he could be of great help against Naraku."

'Naraku who is that?' thought Sasuke

"KAGOME I CAN SMELL DEMON IN HIM!" Sasuke could hear a sword unsheathe "WE SHOULD JUST KILL HIM."

"SIT BOY!"

Sasuke shot up from where he was laying from the loud crash he heard, and stumbled outside of what looked like a hut. He looked around, he saw a group of people one of which was looked to be standing over The other people in her group was looking at him. There was another woman, she was wearing a fighting outfit, her dark brown hair was tied up in a pony tail with a giant boomerang strapped to her back.

There was also a man he looked to be wearing what looked like priest garbs that are black and purple, if he didn't know better he would say the man was wearing a dress. He also had shaggy black hair that was tied back.

In Kagome's arms was a small child, he had red hair tied back in a pony tail, with a green top and dark green pants. What stumped Sasuke the most was that the boy had fox feet.

"Mommy will he be traveling with us?" the boy asked. Sasuke felt something boil in the pit of his stomach when the boy said mommy.

Kagome smiled to the boy then looked to Sasuke.

"Yes Shippo, I think it would be best he seems very powerful." she walked to Sasuke and took his had. "That is if he wants to."

Sasuke thought for a while. He didn't know anything about his past so he really didn't have any reason not too.

"Yes" was his answer.  
-

I'm sorry this chapter is short but i promise the next one will be longer

~ChikaneUchiha666


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I feel all warm and fuzzy inside from the wonderful comments i got. This chapter is for maxridelover and Dark Void Princess 21 for being my first 2 reviews. I hope you enjoy it.  
-

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto(sigh) i wish i did though.

Reviews are welcome but i'd rather not have any flames, so for those who do not like this story please just don't read it.

Summary: After a heated argument with Inuyasha, Kagome goes home. On her way to the well she finds a certain dark haired Uchiha passed out and covered in blood. She takes him back to Kaede's village to be healed. When Sasuke wakes up he has no memory of how he got there, or his past. Kagome offers for him to travel with their group (much to Inuyasha's dislike) until he regains his memory, but along the way will there be romance or tragedy?  
-

Chapter 2: What A Crazy Bunch

A week had passed since Sasuke had joined the group, three days earlier Kagome had left to go to her home. The white haired man, who he learned was Inuyasha was very intresting. Durring his first week with them he noticed that after Inuyasha thought everyone was asleep he would sneek off into the forest. For that Sasuke didn't like the white haired man. In the time Sasuke knew Kagome he noticed she had feelings for Inuyasha and he would use her affection for his own purposes, to find these jewel shards Kagome had told him about. Yet Inuyasha didn't care for her the same way, and would keep giving Kagome a false hope. Inuyasha had made her feel like only an object. Hell he treated her like an object, one that if it did the job correctly he would show her affection but if she refused like she did the day before she left. Inuyasha would yell and whine like a spoiled kid not having their way. Sasuke had to hand it to Kagome though, even though she has had a huge blow to her self essteme she still had a good heart. Anyone else would have become cold and depressed but her, Kagome was very different. She would still be nice to everyone, she would take care of her child and would give him all the love a mother could (earlier Sasuke had learned that Shippo was adopted, I'll go in to that later)Kagome knew that her friends loved her, maybe that's why she wasn't lost.

The next person Sasuke had observed was Sango. Sango as he could tell right off was a very strong woman, she truly had to be to lift that ungodly heavy thing. Its true Sasuke had tried to lift the heavy object and ended up falling flat on his ass. Kagome had seen and giggled a bit, but never made him feel weak. Thank god Inuyasha was not there. From what Sango had told him Inuyasha had a habit of leaving when ever Kagome was not around. Sasuke found out that everyone in the group knew he would leave when she wasn't awear. Sango had said she, and Miroku have been trying to have her catch Inuyasha in the act but so far have not sucseeded yet. Inuyasha would always smell them before they could find them, he would sneek around and put up the act of innocense. After hearing this Sasuke started to respect the demon slayer and the monk, they were true friends, something Sasuke felt he knew he just wished he knew where from.

Miroku he noticed had a habit of rubbing the behinds of women. Most of the time he would grope Sango, each time Sango would hit him in the head or throw him across a room then she would stomp away. When she was far enough away she would giggle to herself. That by itself told him the slayer and the monk were an item. Miroku was a good man who cared about his friends and seemed to be worried alot. Sasuke noticed that Miroku would ask Sango to have his child, Sasuke was stunned when he first heard Miroku say this. Sango and Miroku couldn't be any older than 19 why have children now? Why not wait? Then Sasuke was told by Miroku that he had a cursed hand. The one named Naraku hand cursed his family 50 years ago and if Naraku didn't die soon Miroku would. Being sucked into a black hole did not sound like a plesant death.

Kirara wouldn't go near Sasuke, the only person other than Sango, that Kirara was able to warm up to fast was Kagome. The cat was a good judge in character, every chance she got she would scratch Inuyasha.

Shippo, there was something vagly fameliar about the small child, every day the child would play many pranks on Inuyasha and in return would get hit rather hard on the head. No wonder Inuyasha was disliked by many. Sasuke doubted the idiot would make a good father, as to why Kagome was intrested in him was somethng Sasuke would fix. Sasuke decided to help Sango and Miroku show Kagome the true Inuyasha, show her that he would leave to persue another woman. Have Kagome see that Inuyasha would only pretend to love her, to use for his own purposes. After all Sasuke never respects a cheater...  
-

(with Kagome)

Kagome was packing her backpack full of supplies, her mother had made meals for everyone even the new member of the group. Kagome had made rice ball's filled with different types of fish, vegetables, and for a twist tomatoes. (A.N.:i have no idea how to prepare rice balls so please bear with me)  
She skillfully wrapped the rice around the items in the rice ball and shaped it into a triangle then perfectly put the seaweed to the ball. she added the now fineshed rice ball to a box of atleast 20. She knew Inuyasha was a food hog, she figured it was because he was half dog demon and as many know dogs love food. In a way they are what her mother called food whores. Kagome giggled as a vision of Inuyasha dressed up as a hooker begging for food popped in her brain.

"Kagome, I've got the lunches ready for you and your friends, are the rice balls ready?" Kagome's mother had asked

"Yeah mom I just finished one box and I'm getting the sushi ready now." Kagome told her mother.

Kagome wanted Sasuke to feel welcomed in their group even though Inuyasha has probly made Sasuke feel unwanted, but from what she learned from him Sasuke really wouldn't care.

Kagome finished packing her bag, she grabbed a second sleeping bag and pillow for her new group-mate and attached them to the bottom of the backpack. she said goodbye to her family for possibly the last time, taking a deep breath she jumped in the well. As the blue light engulfed her she felt like she was swiming in a river, she absolutly loved the water if she could she would live in it. The blue light faded away and Kagome started climbing up the well to the forest above. -

Kagome had made it to Kaede's village, Sasuke seemed surprised that Kagome had as he put it, gone out of her way to get him something to sleep on. He may be distant but Sasuke really was a nice guy once you get to know him.

"Ok guys I've got lunches for each of you," Kagome passed out each bento box to everyone. "I hope you all like these."

As everyone opened their bento boxes their eyes were gifted to all the wonderful food Kagome and her mother had made them. Inuyasha being as rude as always just started stuffing his face.

"Ah Kagome you and your mother never cease to amaze me with your cooking." Miroku said respectfully, Kagome smiled at him

Sasuke looked at her 'She made this' he thought as he bit into a rice ball. Sasuke's eyes widened when he tasted his favorite food was in the delicious rice ball, tomatoes.

"I have to agree with the monk Kagome, this is the best food I've had in a long time." Sasuke told Kagome, he noticed she blushed softly and said her thanks.

Soon everybody in the group had said their thanks, except Inuyasha. Kagome noticed this.

"Inuyasha, is your bento box ok?" Kagome asked with a sweet smile. Inuyasha just glared at her while shoving more food in his mouth. Then he had the nerve to say.

"Shut up woman I'm eating." as he took another bite of sushi.

Kagome lost her smile.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Sasuke glared

"SHE WAS JUST ASKING HOW YOU LIKED HER COOKING INU-BAKA, YOU COULD HAVE ATLEAST SAID THANKYOU!" Shippo yelled.

Inuyasha then smacked Shippo hard enough in the head he started to cry.

"SHUT UP SQUIRT." Inuyasha yelled at Shippo

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled

Inuyasha then plumeted to the ground in a human shaped craitor, Sasuke blinked at this then he started to laugh, not chuckle but actually laugh. Following his actions everyone else started to laugh as well. Sasuke looked over to Kagome as she laughed, then everyone else. The last thing to go through his mind was 'What a Crazy bunch.'  
-

Another chapter done! I got all excited from all the reviews and just kept writing. Anyway i'll update when i can hopefully the chapters will get longer. I hope you liked it (Please Review!)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto(sigh) i wish i did though.

Reviews are welcome but i'd rather not have any flames, so for those who do not like this story please just don't read it.

Summary: After a heated argument with Inuyasha, Kagome goes home. On her way to the well she finds a certain dark haired Uchiha passed out and covered in blood. She takes him back to Kaede's village to be healed. When Sasuke wakes up he has no memory of how he got there, or his past. Kagome offers for him to travel with their group (much to Inuyasha's dislike) until he regains his memory, but along the way will there be romance or tragedy?  
-

Chapter 3: No one should ever have their heart broken

"Kagome, why dont you go make dinner for us." Inuyash said in a fake sweetness.

The way she looked at him, so much love in her eyes. It made Sango, Miroku, Sasuke and even little Shippo, it made them all sick. The way that hanyou had her wrapped aorund his finger. The way she would smile and nod and start doing her 'womanly duties' as Inuyasha put took all of Sasuke's strength to not attack Inuyasha.

Then Inuyasha suddenly left.

Kagome watched him leave saddly.

Sasuke took this to his advantage (Inuyasha wouldn't let him near Kagome) and walked toward her.

Miroku and Sango saw this and looked at eachother.

"You think he will find anything out?" Sango asked

Miroku had a thoughtful face.

"I'm not sure, but if he's as good as I believe he is, then soon she will see that discrace of a man will never hold her heart again."

Miroku never even tried to grope his beautiful Fianc'ee as she leaned on him. When he wasn't his usual self Sango knew it was serious.  
-

Kagome looked up and smiled as Sasuke sat down next to her.

He grabbed one of the many fish that had been caught, and started cutting it. He added the fish chunks to the pot of soup Kagome had started.

Kagome smiled in thanks to him. It was nice to have help when cooking

Kagome hand started toward the spoon in the pot.

Sasuke went to put more fish and vegtables in the pot.

Their hands and eyes met.

She blushed a slight red as his hand stayed on hers.

He was caught in her beautiful sapphire eyes.

As their hearts raced, neither wanted to let go.

Kagome pulled away fist, her face still red as she held her had to her chest.

"I-i'm sorry." she said softly.

Sasuke was still captured by her amazing eyes and started to blush as well.

"N-No I'm sorry I almost made you b-burn yourself." he stutterd.

Sasuke was surprised at himself. HE NEVER STUTTERED!

"It's ok." was all she said

As minutes passed they kept doing what they originaly were, both wondering 'what was going on with them.'  
-

Sango gasped softly as she saw the exchange by both Kagome and Sasuke.

"Miroku!" Sango says excitedly, "did you see that?"

"Yes my dear, I believe Lady Kagome may have found a new love intrest." he said as he rubbed her behind, and give it a good small slap.

Sango blushed deeply when he did that.

"Now all they need is a little help in the right direction." Sango said with a devious smile. She then in turn grabbed her man's behind and gave it a nice firm squeez. (what Miroku can't have all the fun now can he)  
-

Their kissing became heated as he slid her sleave past her shoulder.

She pulled away panting softly and looked into his golden eyes

"Promise me." she gasped softly "Promise me you love me and not her, tell me that it is I you have chosen."

"I promise Kikyo." he said "I love you with all my heart and soul. Kagome is nothing more than a coppy."

Kikyo smiled when she heard this.

"Then let me join your group, it gets lonely out here." she said as she played with his hair.

"Anything you want my love."

'perfect' Kikyo thought as she pulled Inuyasha to her. She took off his top as he did the same with her. Just then he thrust his fangs into her neck creating the mating mark.

Her scream echoed through the forest.

Kagome stirred the soup slowly so it wouldn't boil over. She was still slightly flustered after what happened with Sasuke, was she starting to have feelings for the boy with the onyx hair? Kagome didn't know herself.

"Kagome can i ask you something?"

"You just did but go ahead."

Sasuke smirked at her answer.

"Why do you travel with these people?"

Kagome was taken back a bit, the only way to answer this would be from the begining.

"Well you see, it started on my 15th birthday..."

She told him everything, from the time she first met Inuyasha, Shippo (to whom Sasuke was surprised to learn he was a demon), Miroku, Sango, Kirara, everyone. She even told him about Kikyo.

"What will happen whan Naraku is gone?"

Kagome sighed

"To be honnest I have no idea, I know I have to either stay here or go back to my own time. Either way it will be hard I love everyone in this time but I love my family too."

"Why do you love Inuyasha so much? All he does is treat you bad." Sasuke said

"I know he seems all bad but he's really not, when he was a child he was always shunned by people and demons because of he is half of each. He never knew love until Kikyo, then she died." she looked down. "Before you came he told me he loved me with all his heart and after Naraku was dead he was going to marry me."

Sasuke felt something darken inside him. He saw Kagome look up, when she did her eyes were wide and tearful.

He followed her gaze and there was Inuyasha walking hand in hand with a woman, he guessed to be Kikyo, since she looked like Kagome.

Her sleave was still slightly off her shoulder exposing a fresh neck wound, which Kagome's heartbroken eyes were on.

"Listen up everyone! Kikyo will be joining us from hear on out. Don't like it too bad."

Sango and Miroku looked to Inuyasha in disbelief

'How could he do this to her!" both thought

Kagome got up and left to the forest trying as hard as she could to hold in her tears.

Sasuke glared at Kikyo as he saw her make a saatisfied smirk toward Kagome's retreating form.

He soon followed Kagome. Sasuke was going to make Inuyasha pay for hurting Kagome this way.

No one should ever have their heart broken.  
-

Done! god this wasn't an easy chapter to write but I got through

I got an intresting review from a Suki Yasutori that asks. 'Will the other characters be joining as well looking for sasuke? Like team hebi or something?' in it. I was wondering as an opinion from you, my readers, if you like this give me your oppinion on who (if any) would travel to the Inuyasha world to look for Sasuke. I have too many ideas for this I've been finding myself writing it when i should write the chapter I'm already working on. Anyway please give me your answer in a reveiw or a privet message. Thank you very much

~ChikaneUchiha666 


	4. Chapter 4

My god I'm so sorry for the super long wait. My laptop ended up crashing and I had to scrape together whatever money I could find to get a new one TT_TT the things I do for Fanfiction...

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto(sigh) i wish i did though.

Reviews are welcome but i'd rather not have any flames, so for those who do not like this story please just don't read it.

Summary: After a heated argument with Inuyasha, Kagome goes home. On her way to the well she finds a certain dark haired Uchiha passed out and covered in blood. She takes him back to Kaede's village to be healed. When Sasuke wakes up he has no memory of how he got there, or his past. Kagome offers for him to travel with their group (much to Inuyasha's dislike) until he regains his memory, but along the way will there be romance or tragedy?  
-

Chapter 4:

She had to get away.

Away from them all.

She ran until her legs hurt, even then she kept running.

Kagome tripped on a root that was sticking out of the ground, she landed in a small pond. Quickly she got out of the fridged water. She pulled her knees close to her body, for the first time in so long she weaped.

All her love was lost.

All her hope was gone.

He had taken everything from her, Kagome could now see he was just using her.

After all these years. The man that held her heart would never love her. She looked at the 3kt. ruby ring that rested on her left ring finger. Inuyasha had given it to her when he asked her to marry him. She staired at the pink gem for a long time, slowly she slid off the ring and without hesitation she threw it in the middle of the pond causing the koi to scatter.

Kagome felt the weight of the world get lifted from her shoulders.

She closed her sapphire eyes, took a deep breath and turned around ready to face thr group again. As she opened her eyes and was met with someone else's eyes, the color of midnight.

They belonged to Sasuke.

Both stayed quiet for quite a while until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome thought for a minute, " In time I will be." She wrapped her arms around her person. "Why did you come?"

"I wanted to personaly make sure you are ok, that idiot had no right to lead you on like that."

Kagome blushed softly.

"Yeah I just wish I saw through his lies before he gave me that damned ring. Hell I should have noticed then too, the gem is pink and I really dislike that color." she ranted "I'm sorry you have to hear all of this."

"It's alright." he said as he started taking off his top.

Kagome blushed deeply

"...Um Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"You're soaked and I'm not about to let you get sick."

Sasuke tossed her his shirt to her and left the area so she could dress in peace. A few minutes of waiting she came out, his shirt went down to her knees and showed off her curves just right. Her midnight hair fell around her shoulders and back in messy layres that looked perfect on her.

"I-i guess we should head back." Kagome said

He nodded silently.

They walked silently together taking in the scenery. Half an hour had passed and they were half way to camp.

"Hey Kagome."

"Yes Sasuke."

"Why did you throw the ring in the pond?"

"Because I know Inuyasha will demand it back to give to his precious clay pot. So how I see it if he wants it so bad he can damn well dig in the mud and find it himself."

Sasuke smirked, even after everything that she went through, she still had a spark to her Sasuke liked that. It made him want to know everything about her.

They were almost to camp, at least ten minutes when Kagome stopped. Sasuke looked at her questionly.

"If you don't mind I'd rather stay here tonight, I'm not in the mood to hear Inuyasha scream and wine tonight."

He could understand that, unfortunatly Sasuke had seen and heard one of Inuyasha's rants and it gave Sasuke a headache for three days.

Sasuke started a small fire in the clearing, Kagome was still amazed that he could do that with his mouth (among other things ;D) he told her he doesn't know how he learned it but at the moment Kaagome didn't care, her legs were cold! She scooted as close as she could to the warm element.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he watched her scoot to the fire, it truly was silly.

'What an odd girl.'

"You know we haven't really had a chance to talk lately." she said

they talked for hours that night, he found out everything from her favorite color, to her family, to just about everything else. It was amazing how much they were able to find out about eachother. Hours started to pass and Kagome ran out of questions yet Sasuke had more.

"What's your favorite music?"

"Alternative."

"What's your favorite gemstone?"

"...Sapphire but sometimes garnets or even emeralds."

"What's your favorite game."

"... Not too sure one that."

"Favorite song?"

"Bring Me To Life and Even In Death by Evanescance."

"What's your favorite...

It went on like this for several more hours. Both were getting very tired but Sasuke just couldn't stop and damnit he was determined.  
"Favorite fruit?"

"S-stra-awber-rries." she said groggaly

"Favorite..."

He felt a slight passedon his shoulder. She had passed out on him,

'Guess we'll have to finish in the morning.'

He pulled her into his lap so she wouldn't have to sleep on the cold forest floor(A.N: review if you wish he would do this to you ;D) and slowly he himself fell asleep softly.

0000000

As the sun rose the couple had moved from their sitting position to laying on the soft grass, Sasuke had woken up finding his arms around her. Normally he would pull away but this just felt so right, and she did look very beautiful. He laid his head on her shoulder a very rare thing he would ever do and right then and there, he decided he had to have her. He would show her the love, respect, passion and everything else he could give. But the question is would she do the same?

The morning was peacefull, well until

"Oi bitch where's that ring you stole from Kikyo!" the idiot white haired boy had yelled.

To Be Continued

00000000

Muhaha a cliffy!

I am so so sorry this chapter is so short I will make it up in the next one I will have alot of conflict


	5. Chapter 5

I am so so so SO sorry for the super long wait. I've been getting ready for graduation next year along with collage for september but once the middle of may hits I will update sooner. But another thing is my computer is still crappy and when I had it checked the guy said there was nothing wrong with it.(what a load of shit) The moment I then turned it on it started crashing again. Now I will stop with my ranting and start typing. Thank you all for being patient

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto if I did I would have less computer problems -_-

Previously:

As the sun rose the couple had moved from their sitting position to laying on the soft grass, Sasuke had woken up finding his arms around her. Normally he would pull away but this just felt so right, and she did look very beautiful. He laid his head on her shoulder a very rare thing he would ever do and right then and there, he decided he had to have her. He would show her the love, respect, passion and everything else he could give. But the question is would she do the same?

The morning was peacefull, well until

"Oi bitch where's that ring you stole from Kikyo!" the idiot white haired boy had yelled.  


Chapter 5:

Kagome was yanked harshly by her arm from Sasuke, Inuyasha held her roughly by her shoulders with his tallons slightly peircing her soft flesh. He glared at her harshly as if to intimidate her. Even with the sharp pain from Inuyasha's claws she stood her ground. He gripped her shoulders tighter. (Amazing he hasn't noticed her outfit change yet.)

"You have until the count of three, wench, to give me back that ring."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, she grapped his wrists and ripped them away from her leaving sharp jaggered cuts on her arms.

"Does it look like I have your goddamn ring you bastard."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he search her body for the missing jewlery piece.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU PUT IT BITCH." Inuyahsa yelled as he threw Kagome to the ground.

She looked up at him smirking.

"Try looking in muddy areas about 2 miles away from here. I got rid of it just as you got rid of me!."

Inuyasha growled in frustration and back-handed her, his claws digging into her left cheak almost cutting her eye. The last thing Inuyasha knew he was pinned to a tree by Sasuke, Inuyasha was about to protest then he saw Sasuke's eyes. They were blood red, Sasuke's glare darkened. His skin started developing a black design until his skin turned periwinkle(i think thats the color), his hair grew long and changed from black to a silver/grey, the whites of his eyes turned black. Last but not least the most oddest wings anyone has ever seen, they looked like large webbed hands.

Kagome looked at Sasuke in awe.

After getting over his shock Inuyasha started glaring at Kagome again. This was after all her fault! She would never listen to him, HE WAS THE DAMN ALPHA! If the damn girl used her brain for once he wouldn't have to hit her. She was just an Omega of the pack, she had no authority, she belonged to him and there was no way in hell he was going to let her do whatever anymore!

Before Inuyasha got the chance to scream at the abused girl Sasuke applied pressure to Inuyasha's windpipe, flashing his fangs in a smile delighted by the halfbreed's clawing at his arms for air. Sasuke then threw Inuyasha deeper into the forest crashing him into about 12 trees with the force of a train crashing into a small car. Within 5 seconds Sasuke was ontop of Inuyasha, not giving the halfbreed time to react, tossing him in the air like a piece of trash and kicking him in the gut sending him crashing back to the ground.

oooooooooo

Kagome stood in shock. She didn't even sence that Sasuke wasn't human, well that somewhat isn't true she could faintly sence a demonic aura from his neck, but nothing that was truly worth worrying. Even though she was grateful that excuse of a man got what he deserved, she was mostly fearing for Sasuke! She had no idea how much controle he actually had over his demon side and as much as she cared for the new male she couldn't stand it if some inocent person was

harmed because of this. She had to stop the fighting somehow!.

ooooooooo

Somehow durring the fight Inuyasha had mannaged to gain access to his wepon and Sasuke to his. The fighting got more heated, Inuyasha had suffered many slices to his body with a faital wound to his lung, but since he had demon blood in his veins, the wound would heal fast before he would die.

Sasuke had also suffered many wounds, a broken wrist, a severed artery, yet he didn't care. Sure the halfbreed had mannaged a few cheep shots since he had no honor. Sasuke mannaged to hook Inuyasha's Tessaiga out of his grasp and send if flying into an unknown clearing, and kicked him to the ground a fog of dust exploding from the gound.

oooooooooo

Inuyasha had hit the ground so hard he couldn't move, his arms and legs hurt, were most likely broken. His chest was swelling from the large bruse, his vision was starting to blur from his bloodloss. Sasuke gritted his fangs at the fallen man, he held his sword above Inuyasha's neck. His inner demon was screaming for the blood of the vile creature who dare lay a finger on his girl! Inuyasha would pay with his life for everything he had done to her.

He peirced inuyasha's left arm. The Halfbreed screaming out.

"This is for all the time's you lead her on."

Ripping the wepon from the abused limb and stabing it in his right arm, causing the same reaction as the first.

"This is for all the time's you ran off to the dead woman."

Peircing his left leg.

" All the times you made her cry."

Peircing his right leg

" All the times you put her down."

He ripped the sword from Inuyasha's leg and possitioning it above his neck ready to make the final blow.

" And this is for all the times you told her you loved her, when all your words are lies. When she looked to you with love, yet you looked at her as a tool. You Inuyasha will never ever hurt her again!"

oooooooooo

the blade plumited to Inuyasha in what seemed like slow motion.

oooooooooo

Kagome ran as fast as she could.

oooooooooo

Just as the blade had bairly knicked Inuyasha's neck when Sasuke felt arms on him. Kagome had stopped him, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Then just as fast as she grabbed him. She pressed her lips on his.

She kissed him.

She truly kissed him.

He didn't know what to do, he was shocked.

They stayed like that a few minutes until he finally wraped his own arms around her and deepened the kiss. (Fyi: Inuyasha has passed out...damn.) Their kiss was like 1,000,000 fireworks going off at once, there was so much passion it felt like it had gone on forever. Sasuke's demon side had started dissolving away. By the time Kagome pulled away for air he was all human again.

"Please Sasuke, don't kill him he isn't worth it."

To say he was shocked by her words wasn't true, he looked down at the bloody, broken, passed out man. He felt guilty for what he did to Inuyasha, even though he deserved it.

"Don't worry he'll be up and just fine in a day or two." Kagome asured him.

All he could do was nod as he looked at the beautiful woman infront of him. She took his hand in hers.

"Let's go back to camp." she told him.

They started toward the group, they were almost there when Sasuke stopped. Kagome looked at him wondering what he was going to do. He pulled her close to him and looked deeply into her sapphire eyes. She blushed a soft cherry color when he kissed her nose softly.

"Kagome, please let me love you."

She gasped softly. Her cheaks darkened, her heart raced, and eyes watered in happieness.

She opened her mouth to give him her answer...

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Muhahaha how evil am I leaving you with a cliffy. Well anyway I hope You enjoy this chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

I am so so so SO sorry for the super long wait. I've been getting ready for graduation next year along with collage for september but once the middle of may hits I will update sooner. But another thing is my computer is still crappy and when I had it checked the guy said there was nothing wrong with it.(what a load of shit) The moment I then turned it on it started crashing again. Now I will stop with my ranting and start typing. Thank you all for being patient

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto if I did I would have less computer problems -_-

Previously:

They started toward the group, they were almost there when Sasuke stopped. Kagome looked at him wondering what he was going to do. He pulled her close to him and looked deeply into her sapphire eyes. She blushed a soft cherry color when he kissed her nose softly.

"Kagome, please let me love you."

She gasped softly. Her cheaks darkened, her heart raced, and eyes watered in happieness.

She opened her mouth to give him her answer...

Chapter 6

Her heart pounded.

His words repeated in her head many times.

'Kagome, please let me love you."

the words became mixed together.

Please

Love

Let me

She was stunned to say the least. How could she expect this? Sure her demon slayer friend Sango had told her she suspects the handsome man infront of her had shifted his eyes to Kagome herself, but she never thought it to be true.

Until now.

Sasuke had gripped her had firmly but not to hard, she focussed on how nice it felt to be conforted this way.

Part of her mind said no but, what Sasuke did to Inuyasha for her rulled that out the sceptic part of her. This man had risked his life to save her, defend her, and even love her.

She did have an answer to for this man.

Kagome looked up into his eyes, his wide still red eyes. Those eyes frightened her yet made her feel safe.

Quickly like a cobra she held his cheaks (now I will let your naughty little minds wander here) softly and stroaked them with her thumbs. His skin was so soft almost feather like.

"Yes."

That small word, that small innocent word made the young Uchiha smile so brightly, he held the girl tightly, never wanting to let her go for anything. The world seemed to just stop.

Time moved slow for the new couple.

ooooooooooooooooo

As the sun rose Kagome and Sasuke had made it back to the group. Miraculesly everyone was still asleep. Kagome had quickly gone to her backpack for her first aid kit. She found her numbing jell, sergical needle and thread.

Sighing to herself she looked to Sasuke pleading him to help with this painful task. Knowing what the look ment he hurried to her. She was surprised at how fast it was for him to stitch her facial wounds, but he was still trying to regain his memmory. All he had remembered so far was the happy face of a boy, he had blonde hair, blue eyes and what looked like whiskers on his cheaks. There was no name or anything else really.

As the numbing jell wore off she felt the discomphort of her stitches.

'Damnit Inuyasha." she silently cursed

Sasuke chuckled a bit at her language. He squated in front of her with some water and a clean cloth and he held the cool wet cloth to her cheak.

Kagome slightly leaned into his palm as the coolness relieved her cheak.

They stayed like that for a while. Seeing how the other members of the group were starting to wake up Kagome asked Sasuke to hunt a rabbit or two for breakfast. When the Uchiha was leaving Kagome had started a fire, then set a pot ontop of the fire. She quickly added some canned chicken broth and some fresh cabbage, carrots, potatos and asparagas, along with some wild rosemary to the soup. She dug in her bag for a special breakfast for Kirara, she smiled widly but winced from the pain as she found what she was looking for. Kagome silently cursed more as her cheak started to bleed slightly.

"meow"

Kagome jumped slightly and looked down next to her to see her feline friend Kirara, she smiled slightly which was a bad choise because she started bleeding agin.

'Damn I've got to stop smiling.'

Kirara crocked her head to the side cutly then gracefully jumped on Kagome's shoulder. She purred softly and started licking Kagome's wound causing a slight giggle from the girl.

A yawn could be heard in the background.

"Good mor... What the hell happened!" Sango yelled waking up the rest of the camp. She rushed to Kagome and examined her cheak.

"Who did this to you?" Miroku demanded

Kagome's face became serious.

" Inuyasha did, but Sasuke stopped him before he could attack me any farther."

"SERVES THE BITCH RIGHT SHE STOLE MY ENGAGEMENT RING!" Kikyo yelled while dragging a stilll knocked out Inuyasha. "She's just lucky I found it so I don't have to kill her."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the bimbo.

" Kikyo you know damn well... you know what never mind you're not worth talking too." Kagome simply said

Kikyo huffed very unlady-like and sat away from them silently cleaning her muddy ring on Inuyasha's pants.

Sasuke had returned to the group with three Large rabbits, to be honnest it took longer to get them than he wanted. He hated being away from her for very long, she filled the empty void he had been feeling since he lost his memory. And frankly he could care less if they came back as long as she was with his he was happy.

He walked back into camp hand happily handed her the rabbits, she flashed him a toothy grin and said thankyou.

Sasuke blushed slightly.

Shippo had woken up to the smell of the soup and rabbits smoking on sticks (lol heavy sleeper huh), he quickly jumped out of his bed and was suddenly sitting ontop of Sasuke's head.

"Wow Kagome! this smells great!" Shippo said happily.

Kagome laughed softly at the youngster's excitement.

" Well Shippo you'll have to thank the man you're sitting onfor the Meat he hunted it for us."

Shippo bent over slightly so he was looking Sasuke, upside-down, but it the eye and grinned widly.

"Thank you man I'm sitting on!"

Everyone laughed at the witty remark the kit had made.

Sasuke had been surprised when he found out Shippo was a demon, yet when Kagome had told him Shippo's story he felt bad for the child. So young and to loose both parents, but Sasuke held a great deal of respect for Kagome. A young woman at only 15 years of age had looked past what the child was and raised him as her own.

He looked to the now 18 year old woman before him, still loving this child, still raising him. She was a great mother, and that got Sasuke thinking of the future.

End of Chapter 6 woohoo! I'm so amazed by how popular this story has become that it almost makes me want to request fanart (but only if you want to). Though I do request more reviews.

God I feel greedy... Well anyway I will try to update soon for all of you hungry readers. 


	7. Chapter 7

I am so so so SO sorry for the super long wait. I've kicked my computer around alittle and got it to work but its still crappy and when I had it checked the guy said there was nothing wrong with it.(what a load of shit) again I'm sorry but i'm sure I wont be able to update as fast as I want but it's better than nothing. As for my spelling errors I do not have spell check or word but I plan to get that soon. Now I will stop with my ranting and start typing. Thank you all for being patient

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto if I did I would have less computer problems -_-

Previously:

"Thank you man I'm sitting on!"

Everyone laughed at the witty remark the kit had made.

Sasuke had been surprised when he found out Shippo was a demon, yet when Kagome had told him Shippo's story he felt bad for the child. So young and to loose both parents, but Sasuke held a great deal of respect for Kagome. A young woman at only 15 years of age had looked past what the child was and raised him as her own.

He looked to the now 18 year old woman before him, still loving this child, still raising him. She was a great mother, and that got Sasuke thinking of the future...

Chapter 7

It had taken quite a while for Inuyasha to recover from his injuries, especialy when he would try to go back to his old ways with Kagome. He would usually find a knife to his neck, a giant boomerang to his head or even one of Kagome's punches. The rest of the time Kikyo would flaunt the ring infront of Kagome, which ofcourse did not work as well as she hoped, so the dead woman cooked up a plan.

You see long ago Kikyo had decided that if she wasn't happy then Kagome would not be either.

Kikyo always wondered why she had to die and yet Kagome could live?

Why was Kagome the happy one?

Why was Kagome the one with all the friends?

Why was she able to CROSS TIME?

Why was she able to melt Inuyasha's heart when Kikyo herself couldn't even do that in life?

What made this girl so special!

For the years Kikyo had been created those questions have constantly tumbled around in her clay head causing her prosthetic heart to grow cold and only feel hate toward the living girl.

(A.N- I'm not trying to get you to like Kikyo because I still hate her myself but I feel I need to put a reason as to why Kikyo didn't like Kagome)

The longer Kikyo was alive the more her hate grew, she would never admit it but, because of how much her hate had grow she lost her power to see the Shikon jewel shards, her miko powers and her soul creatures had been destroyed from her dark hate.

She knew she her body would dissinegrate soon if she didn't find another way to stay alive so she had used the ring, which actually worked out for her when Kagome threw it away, Kikyo took it to a witch who put a spell on it that would keep her alive but she had to go back to the witch every two months to re-cast the spell.

'Oh well, at least it's better than everyday' she thought

Soon Kikyo would put her plan to action, she would keep Inuyasha and soon take the new comer as her own...

In the four weeks that had past since the incodent with Inuyasha and when Sasuke asked Kagome to love him, and boy has he shown it.

You see when an Uchiha shows his love to a potential mate they loose their arogent, stuborn attitude and become the dream man any woman would want. They would, everyday, tell the woman how much he loved her, would treat her right. He would do anything to see her smile, Sasuke was no different. Even though he could not remember much yet he felt he needed to do this for her. Every morning Kagome would wake up to either a red rose or a violet lilly with a small plate of grapes. He would then leave her a letter giving direction to the nearest hotspring, and to wear a bathing suit. When she would arive to her bathing area he would be there ready to bathe her himself. (gettin hot in here huh)

Kagome blushed deeply when she saw him. Sasuke was completly shirtless and boy, he trully could have any girl if he wanted. He had a beautiful body, very toned, but not too toned where he looked like a gorila.

He smiled at her as she came into view and motioned for her to come to him.

She came, drawn to him like a moth to a bright light. It seemed like in a second he was infront of her, slowly he cupped her cheaks and softly rubbed the healing cuts, though they would scar, the scars would fade in time.

He then slowly took off her night gown, exposing her two piece swimsuit. The top covered her respecivly but still showed off her nice figure. He then pulled her into the relaxing warm water.

slowly he climbed in to of the hotspring taking her with him, their bathing was very intamint but not sexual. Kagome wasn't ready to go that far, and Sasuke respected that, but there was also two other things that posponed their first love making. One she was ovulating and neither wanted to be parents so soon in their relationship,and with Naraku still alive. The second was she didn't have any condoms, a little sneek*coughSangocough* had taken the whole box, and Kagome was not going back to the future just to get condoms, she would most likely get caught by someone she knew and they would give her hell for it. Now if her mother caught her with them, even though she was 18 years old, her mother would still give her a talking too about sex again. So as it seemed the couple would have to wait atleast another two weeks to make love, with no possibility of pregnancy.

Now those of you who think you know Kagome Higarashi, or as I should say, my version of Kagome. Those of you think she is very sweet and she is a very sweet young woman but to be honnest she along with Sasuke wish they could make love right now in the hotspring, hell she needed him right now the aching in her groin was almost making her go crazy and Kagome was sure he was feeling the same way, since she could feel his shaft resting on her back. She blushed slightly and she could have sworn she felt it pulsate. An idea popped into her head, she couldn't have full blown sex with him at the moment but she would have the next best thing.

(lime or whatever you wanna call this)

Kagome slowly turned to Sasuke and looked him in his dark eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and instantly kissed him sweetly, inturn he held her close and kissed her back. Their kissing became deeper and deeper and lasted so long both of them almost passed out from lack of air. Kagome was the first to pull away, she pushed him down but he slipped on a rock and splashed in the water causing his hair spikes to lay flat against his head. Sasuke looked at her questionly because after all who pushes someone down when their making out?

"I would like to try something." she told him getting straight to the point

"I thought you wern't ready to this."

She nelt down next to him and cupped his cheaks softly and kissed his nose.

"It's not what you think." She whispered in his ear what she planned to do. Sasuke's cheaks turned a slight shade of red but he nodded non the less so he sat up on a warm rock.

"You're sure you want to do this?" he asked her one last time. Kagome looked at him and smiled

"I'm sure Sasuke."

she spread his legs apart and moved closer to him, she blushed softly when she saw his buldge. She slowly slid his trunks down so they were past his knees. His length was the normal length of eight inches but was two inches wide, Kagome blushed more for she had not seen a cock this close in person. It was stiff but it laid on his leg, in a leap of courage she gently lifted up the swollen appendage causeing a small moan to excape his mouth. Such a small sound yet it was enough to excite Kagome more, she gulped slightly then in a second leap of faith she licked the tip of his penis causing a more agressive moan to excape his lips. This encouraged her to go on, she swallowed the first inch of his penis sucking on it lightly. This caused Sasuke to throw his head back while he moaned slightly louder. With each pump Kagome made she took more and more of his cock in her mouth and the faster she pumped.

Her mouth was so hot and wet, she was a virgin but she performed oral very well almost like it was second nature to her. With each pump Sasuke felt like he would explode in her, she started stroaking his shaft while sucking on the tip. It felt so good that he wanted to scream, scream her name, in pleasure, but just scream he needed to have his orgasim be heard, he needed to let it out. He held his breath when his orgasim came, his hot sead shot into her mouth. Kagome coughed slightly, she wasn't used to the taste of cum it had a bitter taste but she kind of liked it. Sasuke panted loudly, his eyes were closed, he had never felt that winded in his entire life, well that he knew of. His eyes shot open, red, his Sharingan activated, he needed her, he needed her right now! He quicly flipped her on her back, he kissed down her neck to her chest leaving a trail of small hickys. Sasuke took his sweet time fondling her plump D cup breast with his rough hands while kissing and suckling on the other. Kagome mewled in delight from the rough play her breasts were getting. Sasuke quickly moved lower nipping at her toned stomach, he found that his destination was covered by a cloth chasity belt only to quickly rip it off. Almost as suddenly as her underpants came off Sasuke had her legs resting on his strong shoulders. Kagome screamed as loud as she could without being heard by the demons of their group as she felt his tounge slide inside he, every thrust made her twitch, almost instantly she orgasimed in his mouth, which only encouraged him to continue ravashing her warm, sweet pussy. Through out their who oral love making both had orgasimed many times.

The couple colapsed, nude on the soft green grass, both panting hard and were dozzing off fast. Kagome pulled a blanket over their bodies, she laid her head on his arm.

"I love you Sasuke." she said before she fell asleep.

Sasuke smiled to himself, he knew he had gained her full love.

0000000000000000000000

50 miles away at the BoneEater's Well 00000000000000000000000

You could hear the sound of someone climbing up the well, a tanned hand gripped the base to lift himself and another out. Blonde and Strawberry-Blonde hair blew in the wind. The first few steps the blonde made to make room for the next two newcomers to jump out of the well were not lucky, he instantly tripped on something. His blue eyes brightened up when he saw what he tripped on. It was Sasuke's torn outfit.

"We're on the right track guys!" the blonde yelled "Lets go bring Sasuke back!"

Sakura, Sai and Kakashi noded in agreement, heading to the nearest village to track down the lost Uchiha.

0000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter. I very much do hope all of you like this chapter I know I did when I wrote it. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my faithful readers I have purchesed a new computer so now I should update sooner. I have also created a facebook account so I may hear or rather read your suggestions, the account is ChikaneUchiha (so original right) so feel free to add me so I may read suggestions and I will also post artwork of my story and other people's stories up. Well anyway on with the story.

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

Last time:

You could hear the sound of someone climbing up the well, a tanned hand gripped the base to lift himself and another out. Blonde and Strawberry-Blonde hair blew in the wind. The first few steps the blonde made to make room for the next two newcomers to jump out of the well were not lucky, he instantly tripped on something. His blue eyes brightened up when he saw what he tripped on. It was Sasuke's torn outfit.

"We're on the right track guys!" the blonde yelled "Lets go bring Sasuke back!"

Sakura, Sai and Kakashi noded in agreement, heading to the nearest village to track down the lost Uchiha.

Now

At the moment she was running and using her Miko powers to hop from one tree to another, every chance Kagome got she would clash wepons with her attacker. She jumped back to keep distance between them remembering what Sasuke told her.

'Keep distance from an attacker you never know when they might come at you and how fast'

He was right.

The attacker caught her off guard and she fell off the tall branch, thankfully she caught herself in mid-fall and was able to leap away again. Kagome pulled out her bow and arrows and shot three at a time at her attacker, her aim had gotten well enough where she could shoot three arrows at a time but she still wasn't that great at her aim. The first arrow had mannaged to cut a lock of hair, the second and ended up grazing the attacker's wrist while the third almost peirced his groin if he haddnt jumped at the last second who knows how this would have ended up.

The attacker narrowed his dark eyes slightly then he dissapered completly.

Kagome was looking everywhere but she couldn't see or sense the man, she stiffened her body when she felt the cool metel of a blade on her neck while her attacker held her tightly by her waist. She looked into the eyes of the man determined not to show him any fear, she gasped as hot blood spilled on the forest floor.

With Team Seven

THree weeks had passed since Team Seven had arived in this new world, so far they had obsurved that there was no electricity, no ninja, their medical status was not great at all, but lots and lots of farmers.

All in all this place seemed nice, but as to what Sasuke Uchiha was doing here was beyond them, until they ran into a dying Itachi. Originally it was Naruto who had found Itachi beaten within an inch of his life, yet he had no will to go on.

(Flashback)

Naruto looked around the forest area, trees had been ripped from the ground and others were burnt or still burning with black flames, giant crators went on for miles and the building had crumbled to the ground. Naruto shuddered from the smell of burning flesh. Naruto saw a charred hand in the corner of his eye, as curious as Naruto was he went to investagate who the poor soul was. As naruto got closer the mysterious person locked eyes with him and instantly Naruto was caught in the Sharingan. He panicked on the inside, what if this was Sasuke, what if his best friend was dieing infront of him? But Naruto could not be sure after all he still couldn't tell who's Sharingan was who's all considering he only saw both Sasuke's and his brother Itachi's Sharingan and both looked the same to him. Naruto nelt by the burnt body and jumped back rather dramatically when it's hand grabbed his ankle.

"N-naruto."

Naruto inwardly sighed in relief this wasn't Sasuke but his brother Itachi.

"Naruto please"

Was Itachi begging him?

"W-what do you want?" Naruto stuttered

Itachi slowly pointed to an old burnt well, truly it was amazing that it stayed standing with all the distruction. Even more curious Naruto peered down the strange well to his surprise there was nothing down there not even water, and by the looks of it there hasnt been any water for years.

Naruto looked back to Itachi and he was about to ask what he was looking for but Itachi beat him too it.

"I-is he sti-ill ther-re?"

Naruto looked puzzled.

"Who?"

"S-sasuk_ke" as Itachi spoke Naruto got excited but hid it well, "Is h-he still in t-the well?"

Quickly Naruto looked down into the well again, and alas nothing was there again

"No he must have excaped or something" Becoming impatiant Naruto yelled out, "What did you do to him?"

Itachi just smiled to himself softly

"I-I sen-nt him t-to a-a s-safe place, w-where I-i know h-he wi-ill not b-be hunt-ted down l-like a dog."

In that last sentance Naruto heard Itachi's last breath excape his charred lips.

Naruto was torn but Itachi was right Sasuke would be hunted down like a dog for the rest of his life concidering he was a runaway ninja, or missing nin whatever they want to call him, but also Naruto knew that Konoha was Sasuke's home and no matter what he was always welcome there and even though it was most likely stupid Naruto would go find his friend.

(end flashback)

With K and S ooooooooooooo

'I'll be there watching from way up high'

The shadow you cant see when the suns in the sky

Wondering eyes have no disguise

It's obvious that this love never dies

Never dies...'

As the rain started to fall, so did the blood of the attacker. Kagome gasped when she felt the blade fall from her attacker's hand, and she managed to break free from his weakened grasp. She turned around, finally facing the person who was hunting her. A lone bandet stood with a katana peircing through his chest. Folowing the blade Sasuke stood, drenched in rain, his now longer hair laying flat on his head. His eyes icy cold promising death on the poor, idiotic soul who dare harm his woman.

'I'll be your guardian angel,

Your sweet company,

No matter where I go,

I'll make sure you're all I see [x2]

I'll be your guardian angel (guardian angel)

Guardian angel (guardian angel) [x2]

Watching over you (watching over you)

I'll be your guardian angel,

Your sweet company,

No matter where I go,

I'll make sure you're all I see'

Sasuke quickly twisted the blade, in the process ripping the bandets heart from its place. Slowly pulling the blade out as the body colapsed heavily to the watered down ground.

'I'll pray you'll be watching from way up high,

The shadow I can't see when the sun's in the sky (watching over you)'

Kagome ran to Sasuke, burring her head into his chest, she weapt very hard, Kagoome was sure this bandet would have taken advantage of her, or worse dead. Sasuke wraped his arms around her and held her close, at the moment he felt like trash. He was supposed to protect her yet he let her down, if he wasn't in the area she would have probly been dead right now.

'I'll be your guardian angel,

Your sweet company,

No matter where I go,

I'll make sure you're all I see [x2]'

"I-I was s-so scared," Kagome stuttedred inbetween tears.

"I know, I shouldn't have left you," He held her closer.

"I promise to never leave you like that." he promesed.

Kagome looked up into his eyes.

"You'll be my guardian angel?"

"Always."

'I'll be there watching from way up high

The shadow you cant see when the suns in the sky'

(End Chapter)  


My god I am so SO sorry my readers that this chapter took so long, a lot of good and bad things have happened durring this small hiatis. Mostly I had moved to a different state and that took a while, and I have started collage, but enough blabbing. I also created a facebook account for my Chikane Uchiha 666 profile so add me if you wish. Thank you for reading

~ChikaneUchiha666

P.S. the song is called Guardian Angel by Abandon All Ships, its a wonderful song and I think you would like it, and please review.


End file.
